1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting screen for use in an image display apparatus and a method of fabricating the light emitting screen. In particular, the present invention relates to a light emitting screen having a light emitting member which displays an image by emitting light by irradiation of an electron beam emitted from an electron-emitting device, and a method of fabricating the light emitting screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image display apparatus using the electron-emitting device accelerates the electron beam by applying a voltage several-kV higher than that of the electron-emitting device to a phosphor surface. Unfortunately, the distance between the phosphor surface and the electron-emitting device is about 1 to 2 mm, and thus an intense electric field is formed. The intense electric field often causes discharge. In order to restrict current from flowing when a discharge occurs, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-326583 discloses a structure in which an anode formed on the phosphor surface is divided into several anodes, each of which is connected to each other with a resistance member interposed therebetween. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181867 discloses another structure in which mutually divided anodes are electrically connected to each other with a specific shaped resistance member interposed therebetween on a peripheral region outside an image display region. Specifically, a thin resistance member with a specific shape is interposed between each adjacent anode and the anodes are electrically connected to each other.
The image display region of the light emitting screen constituting the image display apparatus has anodes. In order to surely form anodes in the image display region, anodes generally may also be formed in the peripheral region outside the image display region.
Conventionally, for the purpose of antistatic treatment, the anodes on the peripheral region outside the image display region are electrically connected to the anodes on the image display region each with a resistance member interposed therebetween. In addition, the mutually divided anodes on the peripheral region are also electrically connected to each other with a resistance member interposed therebetween. Unfortunately, the present inventors have made zealous studies paying attention to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-326583 and have found that disconnection tends to occur in a connection between an anode and a resistance member interposed therebetween and the anodes in the peripheral region tends to be charged. Further unfortunately, the present inventors have also made zealous studies paying attention to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-181867 and have found that each anode in the peripheral region of the light emitting screen has a large electric capacitance, and thus tends to be greatly damaged by discharging. The present invention has an object to provide a light emitting screen which can suppress discharge in a peripheral region of the light emitting screen and can improve electrical connection between the anodes and a method of fabricating the same.